unknown DVD
by typo's hickeys
Summary: Kadang ajakan sehun itu hanya memberikan untung untuk sehun, jadi sesekali jongin memberi penawaran agar dirinya tidak hanya mendapat 'rugi'. "Kecuali kalau kau mau nonton dengan laptop dan dirumahku. Kurasa itu lebih aman Haha"/ "enjoy your satnite bro"/ "hun? Ini.. film kerenmu?" /"haha. tau begini aku rajin nonton denganmu jong,"/ HUNKAI genre & rating diragukan -v


**Unknown DVD**

**Starring : oh sehun!seme kim jongin!uke**

**Genre: schoollife, friendship, romance, humor (?)**

**Rate : M hehe**

**Lenght: oneshoot**

**Boy x boy, mature (maybe), gaje, amatiran, dll. Salam kenaaall ! \^^/ *salaman* saya pendatang baru FFN, bisa panggil saya 'jae' :D Ini ff debut(?) yang prtama saya tulis dan publish. Dan saya terlalu lancang buat langsung bikin rated M. Ga tau si, ini pantes dibilang mature ato gak -_- pengennya bikin romance yang teenage gitu, tapi pola pikir saya selalu berujung pada hal-hal yang *ehem* mesum gitu. Temen kampus saya pada mesum si, (mulai temen seangkatan sampe kakak tingkat, apapun yang kita omongin gak prnah lepas dari *uhuk* sex. :3 bisa dibayagkan sendiri bagaimana hasil konstruk pikiran saya sehari-harinya. bacotnya kebanyakan ya? Maap maap. Last, untuk pembelajaran saya, Jadi mohon review juseyo~ Oh yes! DLDR! Thanks ^^**

**Summary:**

**Kadang ajakan sehun itu hanya memberikan untung untuk sehun dan rugi bagi jongin, jadi sesekali jongin memberi penawaran agar dirinya tidak hanya mendapat 'rugi'. "Kecuali kalau kau mau nonton dengan laptop dan dirumahku. Kurasa itu lebih aman Haha"/ "_enjoy your satnite bro_"/ "hun? Ini.. film kerenmu?" /"haha. tau begini aku rajin nonton denganmu jong,"/**

"jongin"

"hn"

"jong.."

"hn"

"ayolah jong"

"tidak"

"sekali saja"

"aku sibuk"

"sibuk? Sejak kapan?"

"ya. Sibuk. Sangat sibuk. Dari dulu aku memang orang sibuk."

"ck, sibuk apanya. Tetanggamu saja tahu weekendmu selalu habis dengan kasur dan laptopmu. Ayolah jong~"

"kubilang tidak ya tidak hun. Dan tetnggaku itu kau bodoh."

"jongin sekal-"

"YYAA! OH SEHUN! Aku sudah bilang tidak ya tidak! Kalau kau masih ingin nonton ajak luhan! Atau baekhyun! Atau tao! Siapapun asal jangan aku. Kalau kau kemari hanya untuk merngek seperti itu MENJAUHLAH! KAU SUDAH CUKUP MENGGANGGUKU BODOH!"

"SSTT!" penjaga perpus mengukkan tongkaty pada papan bertuliskan 'dilarang membuat keramaian'. 'Silahkan duduk dengan tenang atau lanjutkan diluar." Interupsi penjaga perpustakaan sudah cukup membuat jongin semakin kesal dan malu. Matanya menangkap pandangan aneh dari siswa lain yang mungkin sudah terganggu karena ulah sehun-menurutnya-.

"ck." _Puk_. Dengan kesal jongin menutup buku yang dipegangnya dan mengembalikan asal. Tangannya meraih lengan sehun dan menyeretnya keluar. Sehun yang merasa jongin mulai memperhitungkan keberadaannya hanya memunculkan cengiran bodohnya.

"apa kau menyeretku karena kau malu menerima ajakkan ku di depan siswa lain?"

"cih, aku lebih malu karena menanggapi rengekanmu didepan umum."

"makanya jangan mengabaikanku, terima ajakanku, dan selesai. aku tidak akan menganggumu seperti tadi" cengiran bodoh itu lagi, jongin menghembuskan nafasnya berat. Kadang teman dekatnya sekaligus tetangganya –sehun- ini tidak mau peka atas penolakannya, meskipun dengan cara bentak-membentak diperpus.

"aku harus bilang berpa kali kalau aku sibuk dan-"

"kau tidak sibuk sama sekali jong. _i know that well"_

"baiklah, intinya aku tidak akan pergi kebioskop bersamamu. Terakhir kali aku mengiyakan ajakanmu, tangan brengsekmu tidak pernah berhenti meraba yang aneh-aneh. Dan aku- masih ingin menyelamatkan diriku."

Mendengar alasan jongin kali ini, sehun hanya mengusap grogi tengkuknya. "hehe, yang itu.. aku kelepasan jong." Jongin hanya mendecih mendengar pengakuan sehun yang sedikitpun tidak membela dirinya. Jongin melangkah kembali ke perpus sebelum tangan sehun meraih lengannya.

"tapi- tapi jongin. Kali ini kita nonton film romance saja. Aku janji aku tidak akan berbuat aneh-aneh. Yang kemarin itu.. aku terbawa suasana. Maksudku kau tahu sendiri kemarin di teater. Mmm. Orang-orang sedang.. yaitulah pokoknya. Bagimanpun aku remaja dengan hormon ang bisa meledak kapan saja kan jong"

"dan aku tidak mau berada disampingmu saat hormon sialanmu itu tiba-tiba meledak."

"maka dari itu film romance kupikir cukup meminimalisir ledakan hormonku. Ya kan?"

"tidak. Ini sabtu dan nanti malam itu _satnight _hun. Aku berani menjamin film apapun itu pasti ada saja yang jadi alasan meledaknya hormonmu. Aku sudah mencoba lebih berhati-hati hun. Kecuali kalau kau mau nonton dengan laptop dan dirumahku. Kurasa itu lebih aman Haha". Jongin tertawa remeh.

Jogin tahu sehun pasti akan berpikir ulang. Bukan apa apa, hanya saja si oh –mesum- sehun itu terkadang tidak mampu mengontrol dirinya sendiri meskipun disampingnya adala jonin, temannya. Jongin tidak bisa membayangkan jika disamping sehun adalah luhan. Sunbae yang diidolakan sehun karena wajah cantiknya.

Jongin juga tahu persis sehun kurang menyukai opsi yang dia tawarkan. Jongin paham betul, sehun selalu mengajaknya keluar-terutama bioskop, selalu disabtu malam karena sehun sengaja ingin melihat adegan 18+ yang dilakukan orang-orang bersama kekasih mereka dibioskop. Dan menonton dikamar jongin, tanpa ada pasangan lain pasti jauh lebih aman. Sehun juga pasti berpikir lagi 'apa enaknya?' kemudian sehun menolak tawaran jonin, dan yeah.. pada akhirnya jongin bisa menghabiskan malam minggunya dikamarnya tanpa makhlum mesum seperti sehun. Haha. _good idea, _jong!.

"di kamarmu? Bagaiman ya.. yasudahlah. Oke. Sepulang sekolah aku akan mengajakmu ketoko DVD untuk mencari film yang sesuai. Lebih-lebih menghindari amukanmu karena aku salah meimilih film."

Jongin melongo. Rencananya gagal. -_- sehun sendiri sudah pergi begitu saja dengan rapp bahasa inggrisnya yang asal-asalan.

ah tapi apa salahnya. Toh itu dirumahnya sendiri, dan dirumahnya ada adiknya, tae oh. Yang mungkin bisa sedikit membantu. Dan masaah film, nanti jongin akan memilih pororo. Kartun favoritnya.

_Teng teng teng_

"baiklah, kalian bisa berkemas. Jangan lupa tugas di kumpulkan selasa depan. Selamat siang"

Sekeluarnya guru sastra, kelas yang semula sepi dengan dominasi murid yang menguap sektika menjadi riuh. Jongin sendiri masih mengemasi buku-bukunya "oh god!" jongin terkejut meihat wajah sehun yang menempel persis di jendela disamping bangku jongin. Wajah shun yang benar-benar menempel dikaca terlihat cukup konyol untuk membuat jongin erkejut. "YA! Apa apaan kau sehun?!"

Sehun mangkah masuk dan mendudukkan bokongnya di ujung meja jongin.

"hehe, siang jongin! Entahlah, hari ini aku terlalu bersemangat. Ayo cepat. Memilih film itu butuh prtimbangan yang matang tahu."

"cih, bahkan aku sudah menentukan pilihanku."

"benarkah? Film apa? Action? Laga? Horr-"

"pororo."

"po-ro-ro?"

"ne."

"ya! Aku jauh-jauh kerumahmu dan hanya menontn pororo? Serius jong, paling tidak miracle in cell no 7 lebih baik daripada kartun katak da penguin bodoh itu"

"ah kau keberatan? Aku tidak masalah. Dripada kau harus jauh-jauh jalan kaki sepuluh meter ya kan? Kita batalkan saja"

Sehun menggeleng cepat. Entah kenapa keluar tanpa jongin itu jauh lebih membosankan dari pada kartun pororo itu. Pada akhirnya sehun hanya mengikuti jongin. Pasrah.

**At DVD store**

"baiklah aku berbaik hati, kau pilih satu film dan aku satu. Nanti kita bisa nonton filmmu setelah filmku. Oke?"

"oke"

Jongin dan sehun berpisah mencari film masing-masing. Jongin nampak lebih mudah memlilih filmnya, sedang sehun masih dibingungkan genre apa yan akan dipilih.

"ada yang bisa dibantu?" seorang pegawai toko dengan celena jeans belel selutut dan kaos hitam menghampiri sehun yang terlihat kebingungan.

"ah ne hyung, aku sedang bingung memilih genre yang cocok untukku dan temanku. Rencananya kami akan nonton bersama nanti malam. Bisa kau bantu aku?"

"memang temanmu yang mana?"

Pandangan pegawai itu mengikuti arah telunjuk sehun yang mengarah pada jongin yang asyik diantara deretan kaset kartun.

"ahh, aku tahu. Baiklah, aku sudah dapat yang pas untuk kalian. Nanti ambillah saat kau membayar."

"ah? Benarkh? Whoaa terimakasih banyak hyung!" pegawai tersnyum dan mengacungkan jempolnya kemudian kmbali ke tempat kasir krena sudah sesorang yang ingin membayar belanjaanya. Sehun? Otaknya masih mencerna makhsud sinyal bantuan si hyung pegawai. Sampai satu tepukan menyadarkannya "oi, aku sudah slesai. Kau bagaimana?". Sehun sedikit tergagap "a-aa, iya ayo pulang. Aku juga sudah beres... mungkin."

"mungkin?"

"ah tidak, bukan apa-apa. Ayo. Biar kubayar"  
"serius?"

"iya."

"iklas hun?"

"baiklah aku berubah pikiran, bayar sendiri sana."

"ck. bercanda hun. Ini." Kai memberikan kaset-kasetnya, kemudian dengan santai melenggang keluar. "aku diparkiran." Kai menepuk pipi sehun dan melangkah keluar.

"oke, eh? YA! Pororo? Kau benar-benar membelinya?!" sehun menatap nyalang pada kaset pilihan teman -terlalu- dekatnya itu.

"ya! Aku tadi sudah bilangkan hun?

"ck" decakan sehun mengakhiri acara saling meneriaki itu. Kembali melangkahkan kakinya mendekati meja kasir. Pegawai yang sebelumnya menghampiri sehun tersenyum jahil pada sehun sembari mengambil kaset pororo dari tangan sehun yang masih trlihat proses terkoneksi. Tidak memperdulikan sehun yang masi bertahan dengan flat facenya laki-laki itu menghitung belanjaan sehun –kai sebenarnya- memasukkan dalam kantong plastik dan mengembalikan pada sehun. Namun sebelum sehun pergi kantung plastik berisi kaset itu kembali ditariknya "tunggu, aku melupakan bantuan yang kujanjikan. Ini untukmu. Semoga menyenangkan." Tangannya memasukkan satu keping DVD dan mendorong sehun sampai didepan pintu toko. "_enjoy your satnite bro_" pesannya sebelum kembali ketempatnya. Sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya –masih- tidak mengerti.

_Blam_

Pintu mobil tertutup. sehun mnghembuskan nafasnya berat. "kenapa?" kai memandang sehun sekilas, tidak paham dengan wajah sehun yang seperti terlalu lelah. Apa memilih film melelahkan itu?.

"jadi? Film apa yang tuan oh beli hari ini?"

"pokoknya keren!" sehun mengangguk mantap. Padahal dalam hatinya ia sendiri tak tahu film apa yang ada dalam kantung lastik yang diberikan hyung tadi. Tapi mengingat ekspresi hyung tadi, sehun berfikir mungkin itu DVD film keren limited edition yng cocok untuk ditonton bersama jongin nanti.

...

"baiklah, setengah tujuh babe" pesan sehun sebelum mengecup pipi kai yang barusaja turun dari mobilnya. "yaks" tangan jongin sibuk mengelap pipinya yng barusaja tercium olh sehun.

"dasar. Berhentilah bertingkah seolah aku keksihmu idiot."

"hei, kau harus merasa beruntung karena yang baru saja memnggilmu 'babe' dan mencium pipimu adalah seorang oh sehun! Bahkan yoona sunbaenim saja masih harus mengantri untuk mendapatkan kecupan manisku." Kai belagak muntah mndenga kalimat narsis oh sehun.

"aku akan sedikit merasa bangga kalau yang melakukannya adalah kris sunbaenim. Dan setengah tujuh? Apa tidak terlalu sore? Bahkan itu mungkin masih jam makan malam. Kau berencana mnginapkan?"

"iya, itu jadwal resminya. Belum terhitung molornya. Mandi, make up, memilih pakaian, dll belum masuk hitungan. Kau tahu aku harus tampil sempurna didepan mertua kan? Dan tentusaja aku menginap chagi" jongin meutar bola matanya malas.

" menjijikkan. Ingat xi luhan mu bodoh."

_Blam!_

Pintu mobil sehun menutup kasar karena bantingan jongin. Tawa sehun meledak seketika melihat wajah kesal sahabatnya.

**20:25 jongin's house**

"jongin sayaaaaannnngg! Bukakan gerbangyaa!"

"pfft. Jongin-ah. Pacarmu apel hari ini?" umma jongin seketika menahan tawanya mendengar teriakan teman dekat anaknya yang sudah terlampau dekat meurutnya. Jongin mmutar bolamatanya malas mendengar ucapan ummanya sendiri yang tak jauh mnjengkelkan dngan sehun.

"bell rumahku masih brfungsi bodoh."

"itu terlalu mainstream jongin-ah" jongin mauk berasama sehun kedalam rumahnya.

"tapi teriakanmu itu akan mengundang petugas keamanan. Aku tidak akan bertanggung jawab kalau tetangga lain mengira ka salah satu fans fanatikku."

"seperti kau punya fans saja."

"cih, bahkan fanboyku lebih banyak daripada kau."

"maklumlah. Orang tampan sepertiku pasti mayoritas penggemarnya wanita atau uke. Kalau sweety gilry boy sepertimu sih, aku tidak heran dengan fanboy mesummu itu"

"iam manly handsome. Not sweety girly."

"sudahlah terima kenyataan saja."

"terserahmu"

Dan obrolan tidak penting itu mengantarkan keduanya sampai didalam kamar jongin, sehun langsung mementalkan tubuhnya dikasur jongin. Jongin sendiri langsung menyiapkan peralatan untuk mengubah kamarnya menjadi bioskop sementara. TV LCD 40'', DVD player, home theatre, udah tersambung sempurna karena sebelumnya jongin jarang menggunakannya. Laptop lebih praktis menurutnya. Popcorn sudah di tangan. "mana kasetnya?" sehun melemparkan kantong plastik berisi kasetnya. "mana pororoku?"

"mehh, tidak. Tonton filmku saja." Puppy eyes jongin keluar.

"tidak, jangan menatap dengan tatapan anak anjing terlantar itu. Aku akan menciummu kalau wajahmu tetap bgitu"

"perjanjiannya kartunku dulu baru filmmu hun. Ayolah"

"tidak jong, sejak kapan pororo cocok ditonton denga suasana seperti ini. Kita bisa nonton itu kapan saja, pagi hari bahkan lebih cocok. Aku tidak mau susah payah berdandan hanya untuk pororo. Aku mungkin akan tidur setelah sepuluh menit diputar kartunnya"

"tidak ada yang memintamu dandan bodoh. Ck. Baiklah.. aku menantikan jaminan 'film keren'mu hun"

"iya iya. Sudah lihat saja. kemariah sayang.. " goda sehun dengan menepuk bagian kasur yag disisikan untuk jongin. "cih" mendecih pun jongin menurut, menempatkan tubuhnya disamping sehun kemudian menidurkan kepalanya diperut sehun sambil menunggu film mulai. Sehun sendiri hanya menidurkan bagian perut kebawah, sisanya masih ia topangkan antara siku, tumpukan bantal dan kepala ranjang. Tidak sepenuhnya tidur.

Film itu dimulai. Memperlihatkan seorang pria manis yang sedang menyandarkan kepanya di dada bidang pria lainnya. Keduanya sama-sama topless. Jongin merasa aneh dengan opening film itu.

"hun? Ini.. film kerenmu?"

sehun sendiri tak jauh berbeda degan jongin yang shock. Dagu runcingnya agak jatuh mlihat adegan film yang semakin lama semakin intim. "a-aku tidak tahu jong, sebenarnya tadi petugas yang dikasir yang bilang mau membantuku memilih film. Ta-tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu."

Mata keduanya masih terpaku pada layar tipi itu yang menampilkan kgiatan yang semakin intim. Nipple pria manis itu dipilin oleh pria lainnya. Bibirnya terkatup rapat seakan menahan desahan.

"hun, ini sedikit tidak beres."

"mungkin ini prolognya jong, tunggu sebentar lagi."

Tangan pria yang dibelakang mulai menremas kecil penis si pria manis dan akhirnya desahan pria manis itu keluar '_nnhhh'_

_Glup._

Baik sehun maupun jongin sama- sama merasa kesulitan menelan saliva masing-masing setelah mendengar desahan itu. Jongin terlebih dulu panik. "hun, mana remotnya?"

"aku tidak tahu jong"

"kau yang terakhir memegangnya"

"aku lupa"

"shit, ayolah hun.."

"sebentar jong biarkan saja.. aku juga ingin melihatnya"

Shit, jongin lupa bahwa yang berada disampingnya saat ini adalah makhluk super mesum dengan hormon gampang meledak bernama oh sehun.

"tapi hun ini dirum-mmhh" ucapan jongin terputus saat tangan sehun mulai meremas kecil penisnya. Mata jongin terpejam mencoba mengontrol dirinya atas remasan yang sehun berikan. "diamlah jong, lagpula kita sudah besar."

"nngghh, ta tapih ini di ngghh- rumahhku bodohhh"

_Cup!_ Sehun mengecup biir jongin kemudian sedikit melumatnya.

"maka dari itu, nikmati saja. Kamarmu satu-satunya kamar di lantai dua. Dan adikmu sedang tidak dirumah. Tidak ada yang mengganggu kita. Apa kau ... _fuhh_ tidak pernah menginginkan ini sebelumnya?"

entah sejak kapan suara sehun terdengar lebih berat setelah menghembuskan nafas nakalnya di telinga jogin yang mulai kualahan.

"si-sialan.. mmhhh" jongin merutuki posisi kamarnya, kepergian adiknya, dan kulit sensitiv sialannya yang sama sekali tidak membantu dikeadaan seperi ini. Sehun menyeringai

"lagipula ini juga bukan bioskop. Kau tidak perlu malu kan babe?"

Tangan kiri sehun yang menganggur semakin gencar meraba nipple jongin dari luar kaosnya. Sesekali memelintirnya.

"nnghhh aku meyesal uhh. Sekarang bioshhkopphh nggh terdengar lebih ba-baik. shithh"

"haha. tau begini aku rajin nonton denganmu jong,"

_cpk cpk cpk._

Bibir tipis sehun mulai bergerilya di wajah, leher, ceruk, pundak jongin. Mulai merebahkan jongin agar berada dibawahnya. sejnak menghentikan tangannya dari kegiatan –mari merangsang kim jongin sebaik mungkin- memberi kesempatan jongin bernafas dengan tenang sebentar. Memperhatikan wajah memerah jongin dengan kelopak mata yang semakin sayu. Juga kucuran keringat yang semakin membuat jongin terlihat menggoda. _So damn sexy._

Sehun bersiul menatap tubuh teman baiknya yang terlentang pasrah diranjangnya sendiri. "sekarang aku tahu kenapa aku lebih suka menghabiskan _satnite_ denganmu dari pada luhan ge"

Dan bibir tipis sehun dengan cepat langsung melahap bibir jongin. Melumatnya kasar penuh nafsu. Tanpa menghentikan remasan pada penis jongin yang semakin mengeras "kau sexy jong" bisiknya disela ciumannya.

"mmhhhh sehhunnh". Tangan jongin berusaha mndorong dada sehun. entah kemana kekuatan otot lengnnya yang selalu ia latih beberapa saat sebelum latihan dance. Seluruh sendinya teras lemas. Jongin hanyu mampu meremat rambut sehun dan mendesah.

Bibir sehun mulai membuat kissmark di perpotongan leher jongin. Tangannya mencoba melepas kaos longgar yang kai kenakan.

Bibirnya kembali melumat kasar bibir bervolume jongin. Tangannya ter bekerja, mengankat tangan jonin keatas dn mengikatnya di kepala ranjang menggunakan kaos jongin yang barusaja dilepasnya. _Plop._

Tautan bibir itu dilepas sehun. Jongin membuka matanya. Hendak bangun mengikuti sehun sebelum menyadari tangannya terikat. Matanya menatap sehun horor "se-sehun apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"ayolah jong, praktik bab reproduksi sesekali. Lagipula milikku besar dan panjang. Aku menjamin kepuasanmu.

Sehun menyeringai melihat jongin yang mnggeleng kuat menolk ajakan gila temanya.

"aku tidak menerima penolakan babe~ aku jamin kau akan menikmatinya jngin sayaang'

Dan Sehun seketika menindih jongin.

-FIN-

Hohoo~ ada yang masih baca? Wuahh terimaksii *bow*. Mungkin saya tahu apa yang sedang anda pikirkan setelah baca. Ya gak jauh-jauh dari lanjutan itu ituan kan? Ah~ maap kan saya kalo sudah membuang waktu anda dengan ff tak bermutu ini *bow bow bow* mm.. last, mind to ripiyu? :D


End file.
